A Bond That Cannot Break
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: An attack by an unsub leaves Emily and Morgan injured. Now the team must cope with this event and catch the person responsible. Mainly friendship, but hints of H/P, R/JJ, M/G :
1. Run!

Hey everyone! This is my first story to share so bare with me here, im new at this :) I hope for reviews and i welcome criticism of all kinds, but be gentle, my ego is easily shattered. No, jk, say what you want, as long as it's appropriate. I also welcome suggestions, tips, etc...

Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was clear and the sun was as bright as can be. There was a slight breeze that cooled the air enough to make it a perfect day for most people. Those people, however, did not include Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. They just received information that a 911 call had been placed about twenty minutes ago concerning the residence of their prime suspect.

"So what kind of disturbance are we talking about here?" Prentiss asks as she pulls her long, raven colored hair into a pony tail.

"The witnesses said that they were jogging past Mathis's house when they thought they heard a woman scream. They thought it was a mistake or something and kept going, but a few seconds later, they heard another one." He lets out a sigh. The team has been working the Mathis case for a week now, so far there have been nine women found dead, believed to have been killed over a period of two years, and now two more have been reported missing. The women were held for 3-5 days, tortured and killed. Mathis was the only connection between the women. He worked for a packaging company that delivered to all of the women. Unfortunately, there was very little evidence against him so they haven't been able to arrest him.

"Do you think Mathis would keep a victim in his house when he knows we're investigating him?" Prentiss turns to look at him.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't fit his profile." He shakes his head again. "Mathis isn't a genius, but he's not stupid either. He's most likely keeping the women in some kind of facility that's been abandoned, like a factory or something."

Prentiss nods in agreement, and looks out the window as they pull into the driveway of the house.

It's a big, two story house that lies just outside of D.C, in a country area. A secluded area too she notes. She looks over the house again, this time seeing the details. It was old, the paint was fading and the porch didn't look too sturdy. And another thing, the windows were barred.

"Back up?" is all she says as she continues to scope out the area one final time.

"The closest unit is fifteen minutes away." Morgan states grimly. Prentiss turns back to him.

"Morgan, if he does have a woman in there we might not have fifteen minutes."She stares him down until he looks away from her fiery gaze.

_Jeez, sometimes I think her stare could actually melt the flesh off someone's face. _He chuckled quietly at this thought.

"Morgan?" His head snapped up, returning him to reality. Prentiss was just staring at him with that funny look she gets when she's confused. "Well?" she asks.

"Let's do it." He says firmly. She nods and they walk quickly but quietly towards the house. When they get to the door, they knock three times. No response. Suddenly a shriek rips through the silence, making both agents jump slightly. They unholster their weapons. Prentiss gives Morgan a quick nod, and he kicks in the door.

"FBI!" they yell in unison

No one is visible. The front side of the house is very big and very open. A staircase is on the left side and a hallway that is assumed to lead to the kitchen is directly in front of them. They rush down the hallway and clear the kitchen and laundry room. Then they head upstairs. Prentiss clears the closet and guest room one, while Morgan takes guest room two and the bathroom.

"Clear!" She yells to him and enters the master bedroom, sweeping it with her eyes. She clears the bathroom and looks around the bedroom for signs of the woman. She hears Morgan yell clear and holsters her weapon. The room is large, a king bed in the right corner of the room with a bedside stand next to it. The dresser is across from the bed on the left side of the room. At the front there is a small balcony that looks out towards the road. As she turns to leave, something catches her eye.

Morgan's phone rings

"Hey baby girl, what'd you got for me?" He asks with a sly grin on his face

"Derek? I can't hear you very well" Her voice is cut off multiple times by static and fuzz.

"Hold on a sec" He goes downstairs into the living room. "Better?"

"Much better my delicious chunk of chocolate" They exchange witty banter, caked with sexual goop that practically oozes through the phone. Then, she continues to fill him in on her findings

Meanwhile, Prentiss, still in the bedroom, goes over to the object that caught her eye. It's the handle to a small compartment in the wall.

_How was this not noticed before?_

She cautiously opens it, inside, there is a bomb. The timer reads 8 seconds. Her eyes widen in horror and she jumps to her feet.

"Morgan! There's a bomb!" She screams as she quickly backs away

"What?" He answers, unaware of the situation

"Bomb! Run!"

He turns to run, but the blast overcomes him before he can reach the door.


	2. Broken Bits and Broken People

As a token of my gratitude for your lovely reviews, I took the time to add the second chapter despite the lateness of the hour :) Thanks so much for the reviews, i appreciate them very much

Here is the second chapter of my story, i hope you like it! Again, suggestions, tips, etc, are welcomed. Reviews are hoped for :]

* * *

Back at the BAU, Penelope Garcia sits at her desk and listens in horror as a bomb explodes, possibly killing two of her closest friends.

"Morgan!" She practically screams into the speaker. J.J. happens to be walking by and immediately knows something is wrong.

"Garcia what's wrong?" she asks nervously. She's seen Garcia upset before, but this was way beyond the normal freak out.

"There. Was. A. Bomb." Garcia manages to stutter.

"A bomb? Where Garcia?" J.J. tries to calm her frantic friend.

Garcia looks at JJ with a distraught expression on her face. "It was in the house that Emily and Morgan are in." she says quietly.

J.J. pales instantly. "Oh god" she whispers. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know, I was talking to Derek and the-"she stops suddenly "Oh my gosh, I'm still connected to Derek's phone! Derek! Derek can you hear me?!"

Silence fills their ears for a few seconds, and then coughing is heard. J.J. turns to call for an ambulance, back up and the rest of their team.

She returns quickly

"Morgan, it's J.J., I've called for help, and they're on their way so just hold on as long as possible okay?"

More coughing is heard. "Yeah J.J., I hear you."

Both women sigh with relief.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asks frantically, her entire body shaking with fear.

"Well, considering I was just blown up, I'd say I'm doing pretty well." He lets out a forced laugh.

"Morgan, where's Emily?" JJ asks cautiously

"Emily? She was upstairs yelling when, oh man." He turns toward upstairs. "Emily!" No response.

"Can you walk?"

He stands, wincing at the pain that is shooting through his left ankle, but he doesn't tell the girls that.

"Yeah I think so. I'm going upstairs to find Emily."

"Be careful Morgan, if it collapses you'll both be trapped." JJ warns, though she knows it won't make a difference.

"It's better than her being trapped by herself" he says quietly as he approaches the staircase. "The back parts of the house it pretty much gone, but most of the staircase is in tact."

He climbs the stairs, carefully evaluating each step to determine which is the sturdiest. When he finally reaches the bedroom, he is heartbroken by what he sees. More than half of the bedroom is gone and there is a massive pile of debris and shattered furniture in the far corner of the room.

And no sign of Emily.

"Oh god" his voice is barely above a whisper.

"What? What do you see?" Garcia questions. How she hated sitting here not being able to see what he was, though truthfully, she didn't quite know if she wanted to.

Morgan doesn't respond to her. He enters what's left of the room. "Emily?!" he calls out. No reply."Emily?!" Once again, there's no reply.

Suddenly he sees something in the pile, an arm.

"Oh no" he breathes. He runs over to the huge pile of broken bits that has engulfed her and starts to dig her out.

"Hold on Emily, I'm coming. Stay with me" he says as he digs faster.

"Hold on Emily, I'm coming. Stay with me" he repeats.

He finally reaches her. She's lying on her back with her face turned away from him. Her head is bleeding badly, so is her side. He checks for a pulse, for a moment he couldn't feel one, but sure enough it was there, barely.

"Morgan?" The girls wait anxiously in Garcia's office to hear the state of their dear friend. They're gripping each other for support, afraid that if one of them lets go then they'll both fall into broken pieces.

"She's alive" he tells them, they both breathe a sigh of relief.

"But she's in bad shape." He inspects the rest of her. Her face is covered with cuts and bruises, her arms have many as well. Morgan's head snaps up all of the sudden, hearing the sirens of the ambulance.

"The ambulance is here" Relief floods over him like a tidal wave of emotion

"What hospital?" JJ asks

"Uh, Washington General" he answers

"We'll meet you there" She tells him as they grab their jackets and hurry out the door.


	3. Thoughts Lost In Time

Hello Hello my fair readers, welcome to the third installment of my latest creation! This chapter gets into the more personal thoughts of some of the members, mostly JJ and Reid though. Hotch's and Rossi's will be next chapter. Im diggin the reviews so keep them coming if it's not too much trouble!

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

The team is at the hospital waiting for Emily to get out of surgery, they've been waiting for a few hours without word on her state. Reid is sitting in a chair in the corner, thinking about everything Emily has done for him; the thing with Gideon, Cyrus and just being there for him. She was good at that, just being there to listen. He hopes he'll get the chance to thank her.

Morgan suffered a fractured ankle, a slight concussion, and a couple of badly bruised ribs along with many other cuts and bruises. He is pacing, well hobbling is the more accurate term, in the waiting room and it's making Garcia even more nervous.

"Derek" she says softly. He stops and looks at her, she continues. "Come sit down, you're going to hurt your ankle even more." He pauses for a moment, then quietly hobbles over and sits down next to her.

"Thank you" Garcia gives him a weak smile; he doesn't return the smile, only nods and lays his head back.

Hotch and Rossi are talking at the other side of the room, where the others can't hear them. JJ wonders what they're saying, but decides that if it were important they'd share it with the team later. She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, like she always does when she's stressed, then proceeds to stare at the ground, her face expressionless.

She flashes back to the time Garcia was shot, and remembers doing the exact same thing she is doing now; except Emily had been with her then. When Emily had seen the worry and fear on her face, she just took JJ's hand and held it tight until the doctor came out. Emily didn't know how much that gesture had meant to her.

JJ feels a pang of guilt, thinking about how she hasn't been spending as much time with Emily, or really anyone for that matter, since she had Henry and then she and Will called it quits. "_From now on, it's going to be different, I'm going to make time for her. For everyone." _

She glances up as Reid comes over and takes a seat next to her.

"Hey JJ, how're you holding up?" he asks

"I'm fine" she forces a smile, which he obviously knows is fake. "C'mon JJ, talk to me." The look he gives her breaks her heart. She lets out another sigh "I'm just really scared for Emily. I can't believe how close we came to losing her today." Reid nods his head, causing strands of hair falling into his face; he quickly tucks them back behind his ear.

"I've been thinking about everything Emily has done for me. All of the talks, all of the smiles and all of the small gestures that seemed so little then seem huge now. She's been a great friend to me, and I-"her voice cracks as a tear rolls down her face. She wipes it away hastily. "I just hope I get the chance to be as good as a friend to her now."

Reid takes her hand in his, "Jayje, you're not the only one who's thinking that." She looks up at him and his eyes have a strange comforting look in them. He subtly points his head towards the others. By now Hotch and Rossi have seated themselves closer to the group. Garcia and Morgan are still in the same place, only Garcia has her head rested gently on Morgan's shoulder.

When she really looks at them, she notices that they have the same distant look on their face. It's the expression people get when their thoughts are lost in time.

She turns back to Reid. "Thanks Spence" she squeezes his hand and gives him a weary smile, a real one this time. Satisfied with his accomplishments in comforting her, he lays his head on the back of his chair, still holding her hand.

Minutes later, a doctor walks through the door "Emily Prentiss?"

Everyone stands immediately, answering almost in unison, "yes?"

The doctor pauses in slight surprise at the large group but quickly regains his composure. "She's very lucky; there was a large gash in her side that we successfully stitched up. Her left wrist is broken so that's going to be in a cast for a bit. Her head was what we worried about the most. She was hit fairly hard which has resulted in a bad concussion and a gash that required 74 stitches. She lost a lot of blood, so she's gonna be pretty weak for the next couple of days."

"But she'll be okay?" Hotch asked with a hint of impatience

"I believe so, yes. We're going to keep her here for a few days to monitor her state and head wound."

"Thank you doctor, can we see her?" JJ asks

The doctor hesitated a bit, "I'll allow a few of you to see her at a time, but do not wake her up." He commands firmly. JJ only nods. The doctor quickly smiles to the group of agents, and then leaves the room.

They stand there in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Hotch is the first to speak.

"JJ, Garcia and Morgan, stay with her. Rossi and Reid, you're coming with me to the scene." He has a fiery look in his eye that the team had not seen in a while. "Keep in touch often. We don't touch another case until Mathis is caught."

"_Or dead" _he adds silently

They all nod in agreement and quickly exit the solemn waiting room.

* * *

Emily Prentiss lays in the hospital bed, sound asleep. Her head is bandaged and her wrist in a cast. "_The cuts on her face don't look as bad as they did in the house" _Morgan thought, thankful for this revelation. Each agent pulls a chair close to her bed. After a few minutes, JJ's phone suddenly rings. She quickly silences it and glances at Emily to be sure she hasn't awakened, then slips out of the room.

"Jereau"

"JJ, it's Hotch"

"Hey, how's everything at the scene?"

"Not so good. The blast destroyedmost of the house and we haven't found any evidence suggesting Mathis was keeping someone here, but we'll keep looking. How's Prentiss?" He asks cautiously

JJ glances over her shoulder towards the room. "She's still stable and sleeping soundly."

"And Morgan?"

"He'll be fine when Mathis is caught, we'll all be." She hears him sigh

"Ok, keep me posted."

"I will, bye" She hangs up and goes back into the room. When she looks at Morgan she feels a familiar uneasy feeling growing in her stomach. A memory of her right after Reid was taken. She was an absolute wreck, just like Morgan is now. The guilt she felt when Reid was taken was almost unbearable. This was when she didn't know Emily very well, but despite that, Emily reached out to her anyway. JJ decided that she would be Morgan's Emily.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked when she sat down

She nods "They're still sifting through the debris for any sign that a woman was there. No luck so far. Mathis hasn't been found either."

"We will find him" Morgan states firmly, staring at Emily. "And when we do, he better pray that I'm not the first person who reaches him." Anger glows in his eyes.

The girls respond with silence, and they continue to wait.

* * *

Author's Note: one more thing! If anyone has a person whom they wish the next chapter was told from the point of view of (does that make sense? I can't tell...) then just let me know in your review!


End file.
